Stranger
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: The ice has melted, what will happen to the Ice Age gang now? When a young wolf shows up, will he have a new advenger in store for them?
1. Chapter 1 Satoshi

STRANGER

A/N: HEY! It's me! I'm back and boy do I got a story! I hope you guys like it; it has nothing to do with my last little…uh…5 story thingy. I know a trilogy is 3 of the same but what's 5 called? Ahhh…pentlogy? I dunno, but anyway, here it is! Yes, Ellie, Crash and Eddie are in this one so don't ask. Kay? Good, enjoy!

Chapter 1- Satoshi

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE VERMIN!!" the angry saber roared.

"Heads up Crash, he's gainin'!" Eddie yelled to his brother.

It was about mid-day and the sun hung high over the desert-like area. This was around the time Diego took his…catnap. (Hey big cat or little cat, ALL cats nap at least once during the day!)

Now they didn't mean anything by it, they just wanted to have a little fun…and it's not like water was poisonous or anything! Ellie, Manny and Sid watched as Diego attempted to catch the mischievous brothers.

"Diego go easy on 'em! They were just playing!" Ellie yelled.

Diego snarled "I'LL RIP THEM APART!!!"

Ellie started to get up.

Manny rolled his eyes "Come on Ellie, you know he's not gonna do it."

"I don't know, he sounded pretty serious this time…" she said slowly.

Sid waved carelessly "Ah Diego always sounds serious! If he was half as serious as he sounds, I know I wouldn't be here right now!"

For a while after the 'flood', they had been living in a little cave that was in the side of a mountain and when it came right down to it, that was really all they needed so they never bothered to leave, food was close, for them and Diego. Yep, it was pretty perfect...er, kinda.

Diego chased the brothers away from the cave.

Crash looked back "Ahhh, he's still chasin' us! I thought he woulda given up by now!"

"Quick, plan B!" Eddie said quickly.

Both nodded and ran off in different directions.

Diego paused for a moment, at first trying to decide who to go after, but then he noticed something. Though they went in different directions they both went underground, which meant…

"_They're just going to met up under the dirt and try and sneak out behind me…HA! They think I'll fall for that again?_" he thought with a smirk. Diego put his ear to the ground where, sure enough, he heard the scurrying feet meet together and move.

As soon as they popped out Diego pounced.

"AHH! Quick, plan C!"

Eddie nodded "Right! Whack-A-Possum!"

Both ducked in and out of holes as Diego jumped for them.

"Over here!"

"No, over here!"

"I did it!"

"No I did!"

"Well it was MY idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"DIEGO! Over here!"

For a moment Diego jumped from hole to hole. But then, he stopped. An annoyed look crossed his face and he sat still. Both Crash and Eddie were confused by this and came out of the same hole.

"GOTTCHA!"

They barely had time to let out a yelp as Diego suddenly grabbed them by the tails. He growled "If you guys EVER put water in my ears while I'm sleeping again I SWEAR I'll…whoa…"

Eddie and Crash stopped cringing in fear to see why he'd stopped yelling at them.

They both gasped at the sight.

Diego had chased them pretty far away from the cave, almost completely out of there sight. The three of them watched in shock at what was in front of them...it was something they didn't see to much out in the middle of nowhere...

Wolves never traveled alone, they were very social animals and always stayed in packs! Yet, in front of them, a lone wolf staggered forward.

He had pure white fur though now it was stained with a red tint and though he was at a distance they could still see plainly that he was pretty badly injured. His back, head and two of his legs were bleeding.

Blood ran from his head over his right eye that was squeezed shut and his mouth was open as he panted heavily. It was hard to tell if it were from heat or because he was injured and dehydrated or what! The eye that was open was an electric blue as he limp forward.

Diego still held the possums and all three stared at the wolf in shock.

How was he still living?

The wolf groaned as he came forth "Uuugh…h-h-hey…d-d-…do you have…w-w-water?" his voice sounded horse and cracked with the heat.

Diego, at a completely loss of words, just shook his head numbly.

The wolf came to a stop though he swayed side to side. A pained smile crossed his face "…Th…thought so…uh." And just like that, he collapsed.

Diego released the possum brothers and walked to the wolf. He moved the wolf's head to one side. This guy wasn't faking, he was seriously hurt. "…Well? Come on! Help me get this guy on my back." He said as he bent down to the wolf.

Eddie and Crash helped as much as they could to get the injured dog-ancestor on his back.

Once Diego had him the two ran ahead to tell the rest what happened.

"ELLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they shrieked.

Ellie looked up as her two brothers ran back to the cave, neither bothered to stop and scurried up to her back. Both jumped on her head "Ellie, Ellie, Ellie! You know how we got Diego mad and he started chasing us?" Crash said quickly

"And we outsmarted him and stuff?"

"Nice bro."

"Back at ya."

Ellie blinked "Uh, yeah, and?"

"Well, he was chasing us and then, right there in front of us-"

"There was this injured wolf! The guy was practically dead!"

"He asked us for water but we didn't have any so now Diego's bringin' him back here!"

Manny stood up "Look."

Sure enough, they could see Diego come up to the cave with said wolf on his back.

Manny frowned "…Sid, go get some water…"

He nodded and scurried to the nearest waterhole.

Ellie squinted "Who do you think it is?"

He frowned "I don't know…we don't see to many people come out this far...what could he want?"

Diego walked all the way into the cave before placing the wolf down.

Manny looked down at him "He looks to be in bad shape…and you just found him like this."

"We didn't actually find him. He found us. I was chasing the rodents when he suddenly walked up from nowhere…" Diego said slowly.

Ellie stared down at the wolf with concern "…Guys…I'm not one to be depressin', but…I don't think he's gonna make it…"

Diego sighed, "Well I had to do something! I couldn't just _leave_ the guy out there!"

---

It was dark…very dark…

He was shivering, why was it so cold around him all of a sudden? Though his eyes were closed he felt cool liquid hit his face and burning flesh. It seemed to ease his pain as he relaxed into it.

Slowly, he forced an eye open.

He groaned "Uuuuugh…wh…where am I?" he heard himself murmur, though it sounded as though he'd yelled it.

Around him it was fairly cool and the floor was damp…he was in a cave. But that didn't matter, it was those who surrounded him that shocked him the most. It looked like two mammoths, a sloth, a tiger and two possums.

He closed his eye in pain "_Great, now I'm going insane…_" he thought.

"Hey buddy, who are you?"

"Diego! Don't ask him stuff now, lets just let him rest."

The two voices that spoke sounded like they were shouting, he winced in pain. Slowly, he forced his eye to open once more. "Ugh…Satoshi." He said softly.

Everyone looked back at him once more "What?"

"My name, is Satoshi…" he repeated.

The saber moved closer "Why are you here, what happened to you?"

'Satoshi' as he's now known groaned. His head felt like it was being pounded with hammers. He struggled to lift his head "Uhh…R…R…Rashiu…" he whispered. Pain started to engulf him once more and he soon found it hard to keep his consciousness.

As suddenly as he'd woken up, he was asleep once more.

---

The group looked at each other.

Ellie looked at Manny "…Have you ever heard of a…Raw-shoe?"

He shook his head "No. How about a…Saw-toe-she?"

Diego frowned "The names are obviously foreign…but from where?"

Sid shook his head "I don't know…I mean, I've never seen any white wolves around here…"

Diego looked at Satoshi once more "…Makes you wonder how far our friend has traveled…more so, why's he here?" No one had an answer for that. All they knew was that if they wanted answers Satoshi would have to live through the night.

End A/N: OK! That's all I can think of right now! So, how's that for a start? Good? I hope I've got your interest 'cuz there's more to come! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

STRANGER

A/N: HI! WHOoOA!! MAN! I was NOT expecting that many reviews, and on just one chapter! I almost had a heart attack! Well, I hope you guys are still readin', sorry for the wait, I've been out of commission for a while but now I'm back and here it is! My pride and joy! Hope you like it so far! Wondering where I'm going with this? Well, you gotta read to find out!

Chapter 2- Confusion

Seeing as the new comer couldn't move, he slept with them for the night, but the morning was filled with shock. Diego was the first to wake. He stretched out with a loud yawn, then blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes.

But once he had a loud gasp escaped him.

Sid woke with a start "AH! Whazzat?! Who…oh…oh Diego, what's wrong?"

Diego didn't answer, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Sid blinked "Hm?" and looked in the direction he was looking. His eyes widened in fear "Uuuh…M-M-M-Manny?" Without looking he reached around for the mammoth's trunk and gave it a tug.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly "Sid, can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?!"

"M-Manny…this is different…" he stammered, not taking his eyes off what was in front of him.

With an annoyed, almost growl, Manny forced his eyes open "What?!" He blinked a few times to be sure he was seeing clearly. "…Um, Diego…wasn't that guy _white_ when you found him?" he asked slowly.

Diego wordlessly nodded.

Sid swallowed hard "A-a-a-and wasn't he bigger then that?"

Again, he nodded without saying a word.

It was silent once more as they stared at the wolf. The one they had seen before looked older, but this wolf was gray and looked younger yet somehow, the wounds of the wolf before were on this wolf to…

---

He slept soundly, the was the first time he'd gotten a good nights sleep in a while. Sadly, his much needed slumber was interrupted by a loud 'HEY!'

He snorted and slowly looked up "Ow…ooohh…huh? H-hey, where am I? Who are you people? Wh-what am I doing here?!" he stared at the saber, mammoth and sloth in slight fear.

The three exchanged looks then looked back at the wolf.

The saber frowned "Who are _we_? Who are you?! Yesterday you were white as snow!"

He blinked "White? What are you talking about? Ow…ahhh, why does my back hurt so much?"

"How should we know? You're the one who came here all banged up!" the kitty growled (hehehe, kitty!)

The mammoth stepped forward "I'll handle this Diego." He stared up at the mammoth, eyes wide and innocent. A grimace crossed the mammoth's face as he looked him over "…Your eyes are different…"

He took a step back "I don't know what you mean…tell me though, how'd I get here?" The mammoth motioned to the saber "He found you in the plain, injured and dying. When he found you, you had white fur and blue eyes…question is, what happened?"

His wide yellow eyes narrowed, this was going nowhere fast "See how I am now? My fur and eyes? They've always been that way! You guys are crazy! I don't know WHAT you're talkin' about! Enough with these stupid questions already! Just, tell me who you are!"

The mammoth held his ground "…One more question…is your name Satoshi?"

He stopped, his eyes widened "_…That name…it's so familiar…where have I heard it?_" he thought.

The three once more looked at each other.

A long silence followed his question.

The saber soon grew impatient "Well? Answer him!"

He frowned "No. I don't know anyone by that name now if you don't mind me asking, who the heck are you?!"

Another pause.

"…I'm Manny." The mammoth said hesitantly.

The other two fallowed his example 'Diego. Sid.'

Manny frowned "So if your not Satoshi, then who are you and where'd he go?"

"I told you, I don't know anyone named Satoshi so how the heck should I know where he went. As for me I'm…uh…I…I don't, really have…a name…" he murmured the last part softy as he looked down, glad he had fur to cover his blushing face.

"Ooh! Lets name him George!" a new voice said.

They all jumped at the sound and looked down.

Crash shook his head "Nah, that's stupid, how bout Joe? You like that Joe?"

Manny sighed, "Guys, he's not a pet-"

"Or how bout Ringo?"

"Ohhh, sounds foreign. What about Mac?"

The wolf blinked "Um…hello?"

"Hi, I'm Crash-"

"I'm Eddie!"

"Dude, we found you out all alone! Hey, your back looks better!"

"Totally! When we found you, you were bleeding to death!"

"Yeah, a vulture coulda been attracted, what were you thinking, bein' out there like that?"

"WHERE you thinking?"

"Ha, good one bro."

The wolf, again, blinked "…Ummm…hi..."

Manny rolled his eyes "Ignore them. Still, how did you get hurt?"

He sighed, "I don't know I don't even remember getting hurt! I don't even remember where I was last or who was with me or anything! But I do know one thing, I wasn't here and-"

"How about Jeff?"

"Yeah, you look like a Jeff! Whaddya think, Jeff?"

His eyes left Manny as a smile came to his face "Jeff…yeah…sure, ok! I like that, Jeff!" The possum brothers grinned, "Cool! Jeff it is! Hey Jeff, wanna go out to the lake?" As the three of them talked Diego pulled Manny aside.

"I don't know about this guy, should we trust him?" he whispered.

Manny glanced at him "Well…I dunno. I got a weird feeling about this guy…"

Diego nodded "Hm…so I should tell him to get lost?"

"…I said I got a weird feeling, not a bad one…"

"Aw, come on guys!" Both jumped slgihtly and looked down ai Sid as he joined them. He smiled "This guy seems alright! Just talk to him, he's not even an adult yet, we can't throw him out!"

Manny sighed, "Ok, we'll let him stay for a while. Who knows, maybe he'll remember something."

Diego growled, "I dunno…"

Manny sighed "It's just for a while…besides, what harm could it do?"

OK! Sorries, that's all I got for now! Grr, short I know, sorry. Hope you like it so far, it's confusing now, but trust me, it gets much better! All in my little mind…read on peoples, don't forget to review! Hehehe, I'm happy! 


End file.
